Thicker than Water
by PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: Their love for one another took a long time before it was realized. But the day Kuroko Tetsuya became Akashi Tetsuya was the day everything in his family turned upside down. Turns out it wasn't just him who fell in love with an Akashi. AKAKURO! Warning: Incest (well, not really blood related) yaoi, OC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Divorce

**# Thicker Than Water1 #**

"Gomene, Tetsu-kun." Cherry red eyes looked at her husband, rather ex-husband with guilt as she pushes the paper to the man in front of her.

However still, no words were exchanged but dull aquamarine eyes stared back at her before giving a nod and scribbling his signature on the divorce paper.

"Now that's all done, I now pronounce you man and not wife." The bald man gave a light laugh but to no avail, the room's atmosphere was still heavy. "Well then Kuroko-kun, I shall take my leave." He coughed awkwardly before leaving the two behind.

The teal head was to leave too when his ex-wife reached her arm out to him. "I know what I did was selfish, now doesn't make any difference but please don't let this get between us, especially Tsukiya-"

Her words were cut off by the teal head's cold glare, something he rarely do. "Do not speak of his name lightly. Not after everything you've done." He says before pulling his arm back harshly. Now, Kuroko Satsuki-rather Momoi Satsuki, was furious too. "I am his mother! I have every right to see him and be with him as much as you do!" She screams.

"Even after he witnessed you in bed with Aoimine-kun?" He retorted mockingly, making the pink head flinched. "When was actually the last time you did something for Tsukiya-kun? Did you go to his science fair? Did you attend his piano recitals? Or maybe even his basketball game?" Every words stabbed her like a knife. "You have no idea how much he'd do just to get your undivided attention. What happened, Momoi-san? When did you stop cooking your son's favorite meals and spend all night while I'm gone fucking Aomine-kun?" He continued bitterly and his ex-wife sobbed. Kuroko Tetsuya, in all 28 years of his life; had never been sadistic or one to torture others to their breaking points. But he was so hurt that the woman he once loved would cheat on him with his best friend.

"Aren't you the same, Tetsu-kun?!" She yelled, gripping the hem of her skirts. "You barely come home and when you do, you don't touch me let alone look at me!"

"That's not enough reason to neglect our son!"

What she said was true though. He had been coming home late, barely eating his wife's cooking (not that it actually improved and he wondered how Tsukiya managed to tolerate it) or even sleep with her in the same bed. Work had been hard on him since he started out a kindergarten teacher in a private school, an independent novelist with 3 books best sold in Japan and soon managing his grandmother's traditional Japanese tea house. It was rather selfish of him to think his wife and child would simply cherish their little time together. In return he'd go to his son's presentations and matches though he'd skip the food party. One night he noticed his son seeking solitude from the extravagant party his mother always threw for him. Like his father, he managed to escape with his presence less ability. He was down in the basement watching a taped basketball match of Kuroko Tetsuya's skills and moves from Teiko in comparison to Seirin. With his (scary) observational skills which got from his mother, he watched all the Phantom's techniques, memorizing step by step. A pang of guilt hit Tetsuya for he had not been there to teach him personally. It was then that he asked his best friend, Aomine Daiki, to teach his son in his place. And of course the latter agreed.

It was uncomfortable for Tsukiya at first, as he was a reserved person and Daiki was the oppposite of all that. Yet bit by bit and some afterschool practices; Tsukiya began warming up to him as he learns more and more free form moves. He might even surpass Tetsuya before middle school and the latter doesn't mind.

But weeks turned to months and Daiki had been coming over more than he needed to. The afternoons were understandable but the mornings weren't. The looks Daiki would give Satsuki and sometimes the wink she'd return make him suspicious of them. Sometimes lobsters were served for dinners, as if Satsuki was already expecting Daiki to come over. The worst was seeing Satsuki wearing this once large denim dress shirt which was clearly not Tetsuya's.

"I just bought it because it seemed comfortable." Says Satsuki sheepishly. But Tetsuya knew a lie when he heard one. Even Tsukiya, with observational skills beyond his age, avoided his mother and uncle at some point.

Tetsuya had never once thought of Satsuki being unfaithful, that was until he came in late with a bouquet of pink roses to celebrate their anniversary. He wanted to surprise Satsuki so he sneakily crept towards their bedroom but surprisingly, he encountered Tsukiya running away from the bedroom's direction with a dark look on his face. Curiously he followed and opens the door and flinched.

What. The. Hell.

Tetsuya could never forget the cliché scene unfolding in front of him; pink rose petals lay scattered on the floor as the sacred bed of the husband and wife was soiled by his very best friend. The pants and moans that echoed through the bed room hurt his ear but he was too frozen to move and cover it. They were rabid, like animals in heat as Satsuki bit down that tanned neck and Daiki fastening his pace. They barely noticed the teal head leaving.

He went to his son's room; where Tsukiya was at the very end of the bed, eyes teary. "Gome ne, Otou-san." He says in a quiet voice. "I couldn't tell you."

Tetsuya hugged his child and whispered apologies of all his shortcomings. Sorry for coming home late. Sorry for attending your presentations and matched half-heartedly. Sorry you had to go through this. And lastly, sorry you won't have a whole family after this.

Cherry red eyes looked at him and he cracked a smile. "Don't worry, Outou-san is also my Oka-san." He'd say with an innocent voice. More guilt came crashing down on Tetsuya as the fact his son had long forgotten his own mother. "It'll be okay." He kisses his son's forehead. "I promise I'll give you a whole family again."

The engine of the car starting got the forbidden lovers off their bed as they saw Tetsuya and Tsukiya leaving. Both of teal heads looked at them coldly before the car drove off. Heck, even Nigou and Sahn were there.

Shame and guilt were not enough to describe the two childhood friends were feeling.

That night he remember going to his parents' house, them not questioning what happened. After all, they had always had the hunch that their son's marriage was falling off. He remembers Tsukiya sleeping soundly for the first time that night with their two dogs curled up in his room. The downside was him explaining to his parents what had happened and they listened. Though Tetsuya had given his list of his own faults; Satsuki's still topped it.

Three more days of thinking and ignoring apologies and meet-ups and a certain pilot and fireman beating the crap out of Daiki, Tetsuya came up with a conclusion. He wanted a divorce.

After a week of persistence and debate over the Kuroko-Momoi household, it was finally accepted. Since the Momoi family was all girls and close to the Aomine family, Kuroko Tsukiya's custody was won by his father since the child was clearly uncomfortable with them. Now here they are; signing the last thing that binds them. 7 years of marriage was enough felt like a prison for them. Shamefully, Tetsuya would admit he just didn't find excitement with Satsuki as she had with him too. This was easy for him but he cursed himself for dooming Tsukiya into this fate.

"I will take my leave Momoi-san." He says and the pink head flinched at the name. "Tsukiya-kun will see you if he wishes to."

"H-hontoni?"

"Hai. IF he wishes to."

And thus he left the room with no regrets. Yet why did he always have the tendency to make this certain girl cry? Sobs echoing the hallway resounded as the ex-Phantom leaves.

He made his was to his car and drove off to Teiko Elementary School.

Gossip was already evident the moment he went out of his car as a short teal head in summer sailor uniform came running towards him. Tsukiya was different from any other kid. He didn't looked depressed and the parents gossiping wondered why. This however, scared Tetsuya. He half-heartedly expected Tsukiya to be a bit... troubled. He had already made calls for a psychologist to help his son yet for some reason, Tsukiya seemed like he wanted his mother gone in the first place. Or perhaps he was keeping dark thoughts to himself? Tetsuya once again cursed himself as to why his son inherited also his expressionless face.

Was this the effect of divorce? Great. He barely knew anything of what kind of parenting single parents use... especially with his work piling up.

He gave a frustrating sigh and his son noticed, looking at him with worried eyes. "Otou-san?" He says, strapping in

seatbelt. Tetsuya flinched and turned to his son with a forced smile. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

What now? He gave his house to his wife to shut the Momoi family up so currently they lived in his grandmother's traditional japanese house with the tea house attached to it. It at least made his job easier than to travel back and forth for work. There had been a lot of changes and it continued to scare him. Why was his son not complaining?

He needed advice and fast.

Kise Ryouta?

No. The model slash pilot would only squish Tsukiya into a sense of overly loving parenting. Also, his son will probably give him an ignite pass kai on the stomach for asking advice from the ex-Copy Cat.

Murasakibara Atushi?

Will probably advice him to cook more and more food to make Tsukiya's heart content. But then again he also have a weak apetite resulting to him in a tummy ache. Definately not the idea of closure and a Phantom shoot on his face.

Kagami Taiga?

He has a daughter 2 years younger than Tsukiya and is very clingy. It reminded him of Satsuki... well scratch that then.

He could always rely on his ex Seirin team mates but what advice could they possibly give him? Especially to the fact everyone is happily married with kids. They don't know shit about single parenting.

"Otou-san," they reached their house. "Is it okay if I sleep over at Akashi-kun's house tonight?" He looked deep into his son's cherry red eyes.

Red.

Akashi Seijuro.

Of course, he was the perfect person to ask advice of this situation. He was after long divorced and a single parent himself. "Yeah, let's go. I need to see an old friend too."


	2. Chapter 2: Their Side of the Family

**CHAPTER 2**

He married first and of course divorced first.

It was after college at 23 and he married due to an arrangement. His company was good though occasionally he'd attend shoji competitions to clear his head or relieve stress, making his wife unwanted. She was half foreigner, having those light sapphire eyes which attracted Seijuro in the first place, but it was not enough to make him love her. For a whole year, no proper love was given. Even when she was pregnant with her son. She thought that after she had given birth, he will learn to love them, to love her.

But so it seemed that she was naive. Seijuro did love his child but she caught him saying "His eyes... aren't dark enough."

Aquamarine eyes.

Yes, she remembers the looks he gave his best man, as if parting towards him. Could it be he held some sort of affections for the teal head? The teal head... she remembered his name was Kuroko Tetsuya. He had pale skin, a petite body and a mysterious yet alluring aura. For a guy he was quite beautiful. They were in the same middle school and basketball team with Seijuro but separated in high school and college. Could they have been lovers? Impossible. They had no contact at all.

The following year ended her paranoia when he got married to a bubbly pinkette. And that year she witnessed Seijuro getting drunk and lashing out in the cellar for a full night.

The next years were unbearable as their son grew so heartless and developed heterochromatic eyes. It was still however a perfect family as their son was a prodigy in almost everything at a young age and their Company was its fortune peak. So perfect that she couldn't stand it. No problem ever happened in the household and if there was, all was solved in a blink of an eye.

It drove her crazy and ran away from the house. She was found the next day; dirtied and insane. And then, the long awaited divorce followed.

She left in silence but seeing her own son not caring about her departure; she nearly assaulted him. This lead to Seijuro using extreme measures to get rid and cut all ties with his ex-wife. The last thing she saw was her son's sapphire and golden eyes staring at her with disgust.

He had though considered remarrying for his son till needs a mother figure. It was a hard choice for him but Akashi Seiji seems to not mind at all.

"I don't need another Oka-sama." Says Seiji while practicing his violin. "Besides, I already have 'him' to look up to."

"Him?"

Seiji placed his violin down, as if he made a mistake and a slip of a tongue. Seijuro, though no longer possessing the Emperor's eye, could still detect lies if Seiji attempts one. "Otou-sama, what do you think of Tetsuya-sensei?"

Now his father flinched. Tetsuya was everything to him since Middle school and his defeat in High School. They had exchanged mutual feelings back then but when he surrendered himself to 'bokushi' all his feelings were left untold. Was it possible his son was also attracted to Tetsuya? No. Seiji's an innocent child.

But then again the child developed Heterochromia too. "Tetsuya's a good friend, that is all."

"Soudeska. Tetsuya-sensei is the only adult who looks at me without fear." He says curtly. "And somehow, he reminds me of a girl."

Now that made the two Akashis laughs.

The following days, Seijuro took liberty of picking his son up from Teiko Elementary school and had witnessed the motherly affection Tetsuya would give Seiji.

'So this is what Seiji means.' He thought as Tetsuya ruffles Seiji's hair and showers him sincere compliments. And addition is Tsukiya, who is a year younger than clinging on Seiji as he had possibly seen a spider in the watering can again. Seijuro chuckled as he slowly walks towards them. He felt like he was on his way towards his family. Blood red eyes were first to notice him before giving him a smile. How Seijuro wanted to lift the child off his feet and cradle his as his own. But both smiles dispersed when a certain pinkette came running towards them with a banshee scream.

"Mou, haiyaku. Dai-chan is waiting and is excited to teach you, Tsuki-kun." She says and the discomfort emitted by Tetsuya did not go unnoticed. What also didn't go unnoticed was the fact Satsuki's scent was covered in musk that was clearly not vanilla and… is that a harsh bruise at her neck? Tetsuya was definitely a gentle person to not inflict that kind of love mark. Something wasn't right and even Tsukiya with his high observational skills had noticed.

"Ara, Akashi-kun, you're here? Would you like to join us too?" she offered nicely but the single parent declined.

"I'm sorry but I have matters to attend to, Shogi competitions are loaded this month and so is the company. Come along Seiji, we shall take our leave."

"Ever so polite, Akashi-kun." Smiled Tetsuya before nodding a goodbye.

Seiji pouted and then looked at Tsukiya affectionately. "Don't overdo yourself." He says and the shorter boy plastered a fake smile. "Hai, Akashi-senpai. I just can't wait to play on the same court as you." The adult laugh at their innocence of how the 6 and 7 years old speak as if they have a grand match ahead of them. The Kuroko family then left with jealousy boiling in the insides of the Akashis towards the pinkette.

Few months later however, the divorce announcement created quite a stir in towards the group of friends. 'So I was right, she was cheating with Aomine.' Seijuro thought before moving a shoji piece, nearing the checkmate of Seiji with a click.

Seiji however, was pre occupied. "Seiji? Is something the matter?" his heterochromatic eyes looked back with worry. "I should've noticed this past weeks. Tsukiya had been coming to school stressed and indifferent." He says and Seijuro sighed. "You're not exactly blessed with observational skills, Seiji."

Click.

"Am I?" he blocked Seijuro's checkmate.

Click.

"Truly. Predictable even." Seijuro countered and have lead Seiji into the final checkmate.

Click. Click.

"Fuck."

"Manners son."

Click.

"I give up." Seiji plops down the wooden floors. "Seriously Otou-sama. Can't you go easy on a 7 years old kid like me?"

"You aren't exactly just a 7 years old kid." Seijuro chuckled. "Your emperor's eye is barely awakening. It is still choosing whom it targets."

"Targets?"

"Hai." He calmly rearranges the shoji set. "Per say, my emperor's eye before predicts my enemy's movements beforehand. Kuroko however predicts his team's movements beforehand."

"Hmm, so I guess I'll still be choosing who to predict." He sat up, fixing his crooked tie. "But you don't have your emperor's eye now, so how'd you predict my movements?"

"Seiji is simply predictable."

The rest of the hour, the Akashi household was filled with arguments until someone opened the door to their room all of the sudden.

Aquamarine and cherry red eyes were greeted with a rare sight; the older Akashi in his olive yukata stretching the corners of the younger Akashi's cheeks whilst the boy in western clothes had an irritated look and red scissors.

"Perhaps we'll come by another time…" the Kurokos presence were fading.

"WAIT!"


	3. Chapter 3: Asking for his Hand

**CHAPTER 3**

The Akashi Mansion was eerie quiet as the elder Akashi serves vanilla tea in 4 servings.

"Gome Otou-sama." Seiji starts. "I forgot to mention that Tsukiya was coming over today." It had taken every inch of Seijuro not to hit the kid in head. He knew too well the kid wasn't sorry at all. But since it got Tetsuya here too…

"I don't mind at all." He responded and Tsukiya smiled warmly. "Arigatou Uncle Akashi." He says with a mellow voice.

"Like I said it's fine. Putting that aside, you have something to discuss with me, Kuroko? It's rare for you to come here." He says, serving them cups. Tetsuya gracefully drank the tea with a nod of thanks. Seijuro always knew the things he liked.

"I came here to ask advice from you, Akashi-kun." He says and Seijuro had already knew of the topic. "Seiji, why don't you tour Tsukiya around the house."

"It's fine." Seiiji says, grabbing Tsukiya. "Otou-sama's tea sucks anyway. Come along Tsukiya, I'll make you your favorite cherry shake." Cherry red eyes widened and the younger teal head followed cheerfully.

"You cheeky brat." A vein popped onto Seijuro's forehead while the kid stuck his tongue out and sprinted away.

Tetsuya the giggled. "You two seem very close huh. I'm quite envious."

"Really?"

"Hai. I've never seen Akashi-kun behave like that."

Seijuro smiled. "It was a bit difficult to adjust after she left and nearly scarred Seiji for life. But understanding and seeing things from his point of view gave us the chances we need to fix whatever we needed to." Ruby red eyes clashed with aquamarine. "You came to talk to me about this, right? How to handle divorce."

Tetsuya flinched. "Don't worry, I don't feel offended at all. Rather, I have a proposition for you to take."

* * *

><p>"Sugoi, Akashi-senpai's house is amazing." Tsukiya admired the western and eastern furniture combining and complementing each and every corner of the household. Seiji grinned and pulled him into the kitchen. He pulled out the blender, a bowl of cherry, whip cream and ice. For the next minutes; the two have been whipping out the milk shake until it was the process of blending.<p>

"Ha, that was tiring." Says Seiji as they sat down the stool. Their clothes were dirtied and Seiji had to ward off the maids a couple few times to not disturb them.

"But it was fun." Tsukiya grinned before he felt warm hand at his left cheek. "You smiled."

"Eh?"

"These past few weeks, you've been hiding something weren't you? Why didn't you tell me?" he says softly and Tsukiya looked down in shame. "Gome ne. I just didn't know how to say it to anyone else."

Silence followed when Seiji walked towards the counter and distributed the shake equally into 2 drinking glasses. Tsukiya eyes followed at the red milky substance before greedily gulping it. "Tsukiya, I'd really appreciate it if you had told me." Seiji's back was facing Tsukiya. "I can't handle it if you keep secrets like that, Tsukiya. You have no idea how much I-

BRANK!

Glass shattered and the next thing he saw was the teal head who fainted on the floor with red substance dripping at the corners of his mouth. "Don't tell me-"

He took a sip from the milkshake and immediately gagged. It was extremely sour and gooey. "What the heck is with this stuff…?" he too was losing consciousness. It was then that he remembered his Aunt Aida whipping something in the kitchen during his 6th birthday and his father warding her off. 'You're cooking will kill everyone!' Uncle Kagami exclaimed while cursing profanities in English. If he remembers correctly, she made something and placed it in a ceramic container which… damn, Tsukiya must've mistaken it as cream.

Before his vision blackened; his eyes caught sight of protein pills mixed in to the whip cream. 'Who the heck puts that in any kind of dish?!'

Collapse.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun…?"<p>

"I'm serious Kuroko, no, Tetsuya. I had been holding back since middle school and right now seem to be right time to sort everything out." Seijuro says with a straight face, making the teal head blush harder.

"T-this is too sudden!" he exclaimed, almost dropping the tea.

"No, I will give you time to think about it but don't think I won't make efforts during the mean time." He stood up and hooked his fingers onto Tetsuya's chin to look at him right in the eyes. "Until you say yes into marrying me."

* * *

><p>"I apologize for this, Tsukiya." Says Seiji as he pats the back of the vomiting boy.<p>

"It's okay… Akashi..senpai…" he responded weakly before vomiting some more. "I've already troubled you too much in one day."

"It's not like that!" the redhead defended. "I have every right to care for you because we're going to be brothers soon!"

What? Brothers?

"Eh? What do you mean, Akashi-senpai?"

'Your emperor's eye is barely awakening. It is still choosing whom it targets.'

'Targets?'

'Hai. Per say, my emperor's eye before predicts my enemy's movements beforehand. Kuroko however predicts his team's movements beforehand.'

'Hmm, so I guess I'll still be choosing who to predict.'

"So this is what he means… Oh well, I can't be choosey about it." He stood up and filled the drinking glass with water and handed some aspirins to Tsukiya. "Starting today, it'll be Sei-nii-sama, Tsukiya."

But soon he found out he wasn't only going to be a brother. The next 3 years was hell.


	4. Chapter 4: A date with the Kurokos

**CHAPTER 4**

"Kuroko-sensei!" publishers hollered, looking for the teal head who was running for his life. Tetsuya with his weak presence and misdirection had managed to escape them and hid under a random desk. He sighed in relief.

"Do you think running away from this is going to stop him?"

He almost jumped at the voice then glared at the silver head in the exact sitting position as him. "I'd rather you not do that, Mayuzumi-senpai." He says coldly and the silver head chuckled at his appearance. Mayuzumi Chihiro was never a sadist but to see the teal head in distressed makes the crappy feeling of losing to him during Winter Cup makes him feel better.

"You're just making this harder on yourself, Phantom 6th man-sensei." He says on the lookout.

"Why are you hiding too, Mayuzumi-senpai?" Tetsuya asks curtly, not wanting to be reminded of anything involving a certain red head. The older man laughed. "Well, if Akashi can't get a hold of you, who else do you think he'll come to? Mind you, I value my life."

"You are my editor, Mayuzumi-senpai. I'd REALLY appreciate it if you value your writer's life too." Tetsuya coldly retorted.

This was the seventh time this week and he swore WysteriaInk Co. will turn into a garden if Seijuro won't stop sending him baskets of expensively arranged flowers. Sure some had been given at Teiko Kindergarten School or even decorated in his grandmother's tea house but it seems the red head won't stop unless he agrees on a date. To drastic measures was everyone agreeing and pushing the teal head for that date. Knowing Seijuro, he must've bribed everyone for this cause. Mind them, he just got divorced! He is now a single parent with 3 jobs he's juggling and his time with his son. One wrong move and Satsuki could win custody over Tsukiya. He definitely did not want to encounter her and his ex-best friend again. Not under these circumstances anyways.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about your life so much since Akashi will be with you. He will definitely take care of you and Tsukiya." Says Chihiro casually, earning a glare from Tetsuya. "I don't really like the idea of my son knowing about gay marriage after learning what divorce is."

"Hmmm… I thought gay marriage wasn't allowed here in Japan, Otou-san."

"GAH!" the two Phantoms had never been surprised in their whole lives. It was usually them sneaking up on other people. "Since when did you get here, Tsukiya?" sighed Chihiro. Apparently the 6 years old teal head was in the same sitting position as they were in an opposite desk, casually sipping his favorite cherry milk shake. How it annoyed him that the Kuroko father and son were a carbon copy.

"Sei-nii-sama and I were playing hide-and-seek. I was here before Uncle Mayu and Otou-san was." He pouted.

"Sei-nii-sama?" Chihiro questioned and Tetsuya sighed. "Akashi Seiji seemed to have been filling his head with nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, Otou-san. Sei-nii-sama said that every statement from him is absolute." The older men shivered upon immediately remembering Seijuro as their captain. "And that you and Uncle Seijuro will get married and… we'll be a family." The last came out as a whisper.

"See, even your kid agrees." Says Chihiro, patting the back of his writer. "As much as I don't really agree of him losing his innocent mind at a young age, you have to give him that. You owe him that much."

"... Then it'd be unfair for Akashi-kun." He replies.

"Wha-?

"Tsukiya-kun, what are you doing here in the first place? Did your Aunt Aida bring you here after school? I specifically told her to direct you home." Tetsuya says, stroking his son's teal locks from across the desk. "Ah, Uncle Akashi was there to pick up Sei-nii-sama and they offered me to go here with them. And then, and then while Uncle Akashi said he'll be attending some things." How sly, Akashi Seijuro.

"That's no good, Tsukiya-kun. You mustn't play those games in the office, you'll get lost, especially Seiji since it's his first time here."

'That's not the real problem.' Chihiro sighed. These two were definitely weird.

"No," Tsukiya shakes his head. "Sei-nii-sama said that he'll find me wherever I am. With his emperor eye." And all of the sudden, the temperature in the room dropped. Emperor eye… they had not heard of that word since Winter Cup years ago. It was a shock to them to know that Seiji had developed heterochromia at the age of 5 but they had not known it will be an emperor eye too. Let alone to have Tsukiya his target.

"Found you."

The three Phantoms jumped, almost hitting their head. Luckily it was just Seiji sitting casually at the wheeled chair with a smirk on his face. "Took you long enough, Sei-nii-sama." Tsukiya pouted, drinking his milkshake dry. "It was tricky." The two stood up, making their leave to the door. "Ah, Tetsuya-sensei, Otou-sama is looking for you."

"I'm sure he's aware of that, Akashi junior."

A vein popped in his head. "I prefer you not call me that, Uncle Chihiro."

"Truly like his father."

But all of his wisecracks were gone when the room was immediately laughed with lavenders and poppies and a red head with a smug look at his face. "Found you, Tetsuya."

Yes, truly like his father.

* * *

><p>"Where are you exactly taking me, Akashi-kun?" it was cold October and even though he was wearing his favorite white cashmere sweater, the coldness was greedily sucking up his warmth. The red head in his black coat however, just smiled before wrapping his red scarf around the shorter male. He had to treasure his time with Tetsuya for he FINALLY got him to say yes to a date. He knew the lavender and poppies sabotaged did the trick.<p>

"A secret. Though I'm pretty sure Tetsuya will like it. And don't think about grabbing that phone, they are fine."

"But-

"No excuse." His face was suddenly closer to the teal head. "Focus your attention to me."

"Akashi-kun is unexpectedly a brat." He sighed and got on his car before droving off to god knows where. His aquamarine eyes focused on the city lights he passed by. This was a onetime thing and he swore to himself he had no idea what he go into. What was Seijuro thinking? Was he gay all along? That will be a huge stain on his reputation yet he could not care less. Just weeks ago he openly admitted his feelings, declaring of his love since they were middle school but upon falling to his other self, he never had the chance to admit it.

But what about him? Why did he feel some sort of spark at that confession though never in his life had he thought of himself going out… with a man. He had truly admired the red head during his days in Teiko before he changed but that was all it. They had little connection during high school and Seijuro made it up to him through college. But they were with the other Generation of Miracle members, so what made the difference?

"You're overthinking this, Tetsuya." Says Seijuro all of the sudden, yet his eyes were still on the road. "I don't plan on stepping my boundaries. Old as I may be, I'm still a gentleman. To jump you on the first date-

"You're overstepping already." The red head laughed at the blushing Tetsuya. But this was good, he to lighten the atmosphere. Even after all these years, Tetsuya was still innocent. "I wasn't thinking about that at all, I was thinking why Akashi-kun would go through the trouble of-

"We're here." The red head cut him off. Tetsuya's angered boiled but was drowning out from the sight in front of him. A simple small restaurant designed with red bricks and warm yellow colors. It looked like a library but upon entering it, the place was decorated with wooden furniture and soft couches. "I didn't know Tokyo had a place like this." He says in a breath upon catching a whim of vanilla in the air. There weren't much customers so the whole place was spacious. "Ah, my mother's parents use to own this place." Says Seijuro, taking off his coat.

"Ah, Seijuro, it's been a while." A middle age lady in apron by the counter caught sight of them. "Please come in. Ara, you even bought someone with you." Her deep brown eyes softened. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kine Akira, Seijuro's aunt."

"Kuroko Tetsuya…"

"Ah, KageKuro-sensei, right? I read some of your novels since Seijuro would sometimes leave it here. This is a library café you see."

"Is that so?"

The two exchanged casualties and had small talks before Seijuro made a signal that he clearly wanted some alone time with the teal head. "Take care of him." Tetsuya heard Akira says before Seijuro gruffly led him upstairs. The place was beautiful enough but the balcony was… breathtaking. The orchids and wisteria flowers all in the shade of light purple deeply complemented the glass furniture and the white railings whereas the small nightlights gave a romantic vibe. On the table was a rose centerpiece in different colors and was positioned to the vast view of the city lights.

"This is…"

"Amazing, right?" Seijuro led the teal head to his chair. "My parents met here when my mother was the waitress. Unexpectedly she managed to capture the stone cold heart of my father." His eyes turned to Tetsuya. "As you have captured mine."

"Akashi-kun," he wasn't going to be interrupted this time, despite the fast pace beating of his hear. "Why am I here?"

"To tell you what I've been meaning to all these years. It might be too late to others but it doesn't matter to me. I love you."

This was it, a growing uncertainty was at Tetsuya's heart and he didn't know how to deal with it. The heavy atmosphere was however interrupted with Akira bringing fresh bread rolls and vanilla mocha for the teal head. The sweet and refreshing flavors surged in his tongue as he greedily (and unintentionally) suck the oily remains of his fingers.

"Tetsuya, are you possibly seducing me?" says Seijuro all of the sudden with a slight red face and the teal head giggled. The growing doubt slowly disappeared. This was after Akashi Seijuro whom he was with, always being unexpected and surprising. Caring, trustworthy and looking out for him, not just for the merit of completing both sides of their families holes but for his well-being. Maybe admiration was no longer the word he had for the red head, after all, he sort of drunken himself during Seijuro and that witch's wedding. Yes, he considered her a witch for glaring at him too much.

And maybe… no this was the time. He had to return the favor not just for Seijuro's sake, not for WysteriaInk Co. or Tsukiya, but selfishly for himself. "Seijuro."

"W-what?" the red head almost choked on his coffee.

"Seijuro, is it okay for a person like me to accept your confession?"

* * *

><p>"RUN!"<p>

Seiji's voice rang through the whole Akashi mansion and rushing footsteps followed.

"M-matte (Wait up) Sei-nii-sama…" the teal head however was falling behind his steps. The red head looked back and supported him before hiding in the closet.

"Mou, seriously what's up with you two?!" Aida Riko came charging in angrily at Seiji's room but the two had disappeared. She cursed under her breath yet holding the tray of food of what she claimed to be porridge. Even the smell of it made Tsukiya's stomach turn and the said image of the food was censored on Seiji's emperor eye.

How did they get into this predicament? Well, earlier Tetsuya-sensei had finally agreed to go out with his father. Using this as an upper hand, he demanded Tsukiya to be with him throughout the night. Not that the teal head would complain but at the condition of his Aunt Aida to watch over them.

Earlier that evening, Tsukiya had dropped by dressed in the cutest white bunny hood with a bag of what seems to videos of their fathers' basketball games back in Teiko. Everything would've gone well if it wasn't for their Aunt Aida warding off the maids to make her 'special' dishes. Even though the servants were greatly WARNED not to let that lady step foot in the kitchen, Riko managed to scare them off with a deadly aura and the image of her with a knife. Heck, she tripped and the knife literally stabbed the wall. Worst was it killed a cockroach. Freaking killed it.

Seeing as Tsukiya had not recovered yet from that failed milkshake incident but is obviously too nice for his own good to refuse his Aunt Aida, Seiji took it upon himself to hide them both.

Hearing that the footsteps finally left the room, the two kids sighed in relief. "That damn woman, she'll get us killed." Cursed Seiji but in a whispers. "Sorry Tsukiya but we have to stay here a little while longer."

The teal head nodded. "I don't mind, Sei-nii-sama." He says but was obviously trembling. Seiji cursed himself for forgetting that dark spaces scared Tsukiya as the smaller boy seems to hide in those places alone while his mother was…

Tsukiya immediately felt warm as a pair of hands enveloped him, one stroking his hair and the other on his cheeks. His cherry red eyes met with heterochomatic ones. "I do mind, Tsukiya. From now on even in places like these, I will be with you." He whispered and even though the place was dark, he could feel Tsukiya smiling.

"Hai, (Yes) Sei-nii-sama. I love being around you too."

Like a thread, Seiji's control snapped. Part of him immediately hated being called a brother and the other, hating himself of what he had done next.

* * *

><p>The plates and centerpiece were long forgotten as the figures lay on the wooden floor, touching each other desperately as their pants and moan become crispy moist of the October chill. Seijuro's tongue caressed his now lover's cheeks before attacking his lips while his hands made its way to the shorter male's stomach.<p>

"Sei-Sejuro-kun!" he gasped and this made the red head intrude his tongue deeper, tasting the vanilla of Tetsuya's wet cavern. He was already at his limit to the Phantom underneath him withering in pleasure whilst moaning his name. Tetsuya had noticed the red head stopping his ministrations, so he took it upon himself to sit up and lick Seijuro's cheek seductively and bit his earlobe. Screw self-control, Seijuro's just snapped. "You have no idea…" he growled, pinning the teal head on the ground once more. "How much I just want to take you on right now."

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And I thought gentlemen don't jump their dates on the first."

"You are testing my patience, Tetsuya."

The teal head laughed and they fixed themselves and the table up in a fast pace manner. "Once we get home, I don't know what I'll do to you." Seijuro whispered, hugging Tetsuya from behind. Their eyes were still clouded with lust. The red head whispering hotly on his earlobe turned him on that he elicited a moan. "Then don't think."

The next thing they knew, they were driving back to Tetsuya's place, desperately clawing each other's clothes off even though they hadn't reached the bedroom yet. Their lips clashed feverishly, grinding their bodies to create delicious friction while their hands wander to keep them together.

"Seijuro, can I say one thing first."

All movements stop and they realized they reached the bedroom with a half-naked Tetsuya pinned against the bed and Seijuro's arms. "I love you." He then proceeded to place a gentle kiss on his new lover's lips.

* * *

><p>"I love you." It slipped right out of Seiji's lips before he had claimed Tsukiya's.<p>

**Hai mina-san! **

**I need your opinion badly on this one before I proceed; Is the plot going too fast? The next chapter will contain lemon (The very first one I'm going to write) do you think it's not the time yet? Like, more AkaKuro family bonding first? **

**Lastly when I was searching for AkaKuro family fanfics I came across this awesome story entitle 'Forbidden by Rheyna Rosevelt' we almost had the same plot though obviously she wrote it long time ago before me. I really love that story (it's so perfect VIVA AkashixKuroko and their children!) but I hope no one thinks I copied it or anything.**

**till next time! Again thank you for the reads and reviews XD **

**Oh well, till next time! Again thank you for the reads and reviews XD **


	5. Chapter 5: Picnic with the Phantoms (P1)

**So year1 will consist of 3 chapters from our favorite Phantom's perspectives. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

The daylights creeping onto the curtained windows stung his half-lidded aquamarine eyes. Slowly sitting himself up, he took a good look at his surroundings. The place was damn messy as their string of clothes lay shamelessly on the floor of evidence of their late night activities. He blushed at the thought of his boldness. It was clearly his first time with a man and yet he was the one who offered to top, to ride Seijuro to ecasty. Well that was after he almost gave the red head an ignite pass four having a condom prepared in the first place.

Neverless it was bliss; something he had never experienced with Satsuki in their years of marriage. Emotionally and physically. Speaking of her, Tetsuya wondered how everyone would react of this; his new relationship with his new lover. Ryota would surely whine, Taiga would be traumatized and his parents, well was unpredictable as they were always fond of Seijuro in the first place. The rest who had earlier notice of the ref head's affections will win them money since he knew they were betting on it from the first place. Tsukiya was the last thing he worried about but...

He paled and his breathing became rigid. Tsukiya was only 6 and if Satsuki would file for custody against him being a gay man he would surely lose his son. What if-

Then all his train of dark thoughts dispersed when 2 warm hands circled around his waist and pushed him back to bed. Though his eyes were closed, the equally naked red head nuzzled himself. "It's the middle of the night, why are you awake?" He asks and Tetsuya leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Its 6 in the morning and I still have work." He says, trying to get out of the Seijuro's grip but he admant refused to do so. "Sleep. I'm surprise to hear you talk after all that moaning last night. Who knew you could be so vocal." Seijuro smirked when he felt the teal head flushed with warmth. "Seijuro-kun, please do what you please with me." The red head continued to taunt him by mocking his voice in false pleasure.

Tetsuya's patience snapped like a thin line thread and an ignite pass kai was delivered on the red head's stomach.

"Tetsuya... I'm sorry already..." half an hour later, the two were downstairs with Tetsuya stiring pancake dough whilst ignoring a half-naked Seijuro nuzzling at his neck. "I didn't mean to taunt you that much. You were just so cute-

And barely in time, he managed to avoid an elbow to his still red marked stomach. "If Seijuro-kun won't stop, he'll be single again."

The threat scared the red head shitless but then an idea popped in his head like a light bulb switch and he grinned mischievously. "Tetsuya..." his tongue caressed the pale exposed skin his lover possessed and made his lips on the teal head's ear lobe. "I'll get really hurt if you do that." This made Tetsuya shivered in anticipation as his body became abnormally hot. He stopped stiring and unconsciously leaned at the body behind him. Seijuro's hand made its way through Tetsuya's naval and hooked a finger on his chin, directing it towards his face from behind before capturing those lips. Seijuro wondered how Tetsuya tasted like vanilla as if it was his natural tongue flavor. Well as if he will ever get tired of it anyways.

"Se-Seijuro-kun!"

The moan of his name was enough to to drive the red head crazy. Impatiently, Seijuro pinned him down the table and grounded his hard cock against the teal head's rear. Tetsuya hissed when his navel came contact on the spilled dough but nerveless moaned in pleasure. The redhead then reached for his lover's cock under those white cotton pants and was amuse to have felt the precum.

"Ngh!" Tetsuya buckled but reached for the hand stroking his length. "N-Not now."

"And why is that?" Seijuro chuckled, not stopping his ministrations. One hand already made its way through the teal head's erect nipple and pinched it, making Tetsuya's moans louder. "Please, please stop. I-I have to get to work."

"On a Sunday?" Seijuro arched an eyebrow.

"I have a novel due." Luckily the red head stopped but Tetsuya found himself flipped to face his lover with lust evident on those ruby red eyes. Seijuro smirked and poured the maple syrup on the teal head's chest. His tongue darted out, licking the sweet trail towards the teal head's nipple before biting it. "Agh!"

"I've talked to Mayuzymi and asked for an extension. He agreed till next month's due. So now let me have my breakfast." The red head assured him before capturing his lips. Tetsuya gasped and continued to push Seijuro away. "But the kids-?!"

"Are fine." Seijuro impatiently cut him off. "They're probably eating breakfast with Aida-san right now-

Both eyes widened in realization. Aida Riko. .

"Fuck."

The word escaped from their lips without them realizing it.

* * *

><p>'I love you.'<p>

Before he could respond; his lips were covered with warm ones. His mind stopped working and when he gasped for air something warm entered his cavern. 'Se-Seiji-nii-sama..' he managed to say before passing out.

That whole night, Seiji felt remorse and regret. What was he thinking locking themselves in an oxygen limited closet? Tsukiya could've suffocated! And the kiss he gave made it worst. He was an irresponsible brother for his actions and newly found desire of having the teal head selfishly to himself. This was fast karma.

He remembered calling for his Aunt Aida that night when Tsukiya suddenly stopped moving and his breathing became rigid. Lucky for him, his Aunt was a health expert to perform semi-CPR (No mouth to mouth, mind you) and had perfectly given the right instructions to the maids to give space and water instead of panicking like idiotic flocks of hen.

"Ummm... Aunt Aida.. I-"

"No apologies needed, Seiji-kun." She smiled warmly. "You're an onii-chan (older brother) now so you have to watch over him. Ah and don't worry about Kuroko or Akashi, I'll keep this a secret."

The heavy burden clouding his chest didn't lift however. What would he do when the teal head wakes up? Will Tsukiya be disgusted? Tattle on their fathers? Worst case scenario is that the teal head would want absolutely nothing to do with him. Yet his instincts declined those thoughts for Tsukiya was not that kind of person and his newly awakened emperor eye would not lie at this point.

"Hmm... Sei-nii-sama..." the teal head stirred at the queen sized bed. Seiji's eyes widened upon realizing it was already morning. Had he been lost in his own thoughts for hours? He had not noticed. The daylights were creeping up from the curtains so he stood up from his couch and opened it slowly. "Tsukiya, time to wake up." He says in a soft voice, stiring the younger boy softly.

"Hmmm.. Sei-nii-sama, ohayo (good morning)."he grinned groggily before hugging the red head. The older however flinched before relucuntly letting go. "Um, are you still feeling unwell?"

The teal head looked confuse before shaking his head. "Are you sure? You suffocated last night." As much as he didn't want to bring up unwanted memories, he had to know. Yet predictably the younger boy did not remember. Seiji sighed in relief before shuffling those teal locks lovingly. "That's good then." His lips were inches close to Tsukiya's forehead when-

"Hai you two! Ohayo!" Entered their Aunt Aida with a tray of 2 plates of normal omurice. Tsukiya gasps in amazement but Seiji knew better. Though it looked normal, he remember his Uncle Kagami telling a story about this one night they all almpst died in a slow acting poison disguised by Riko's cooking. "Here you go. Ahhhh!" She took a spoonful of the yellow goody, attempting to spoon-feed Tsukiya who obediently complied.

"I'd rather you not do that, Aida-san." Seijuro's presence made the coach flinched. The rest of the morning came off with Seijuro lecturing Riko about her cooking that could get her arrested for child murder. Tetsuya came to pick up Tsukiya to go home after they had breakfast and dealing with a sulking Riko. Of course with his high observational skills, the angry red marks on his fatherr's neck were an understatement. Tsukiya still though did not mention it.

"So," starts Seiji while buttering his croissant "How was your night? You didn't come home at all."

The adults laughed at the child's commanding voice. "I just took Tetsuya to your grandmother's place. It got late and the closest house was theirs. I hope you don't mind me intruding, Tsukiya."

"Not at all." The teal head smiled. "Rather, I'd like Uncle Akashi to come more often."

Riko was quite surprised to have not noticed it before; Tsukiya and Seijuro' s eyes had the same shade of red as to Seiji has the same eye with Tetsuya's.

"Ara, Seiji, you have cream on your face." Tetsuya, as if on reflexed began to wipe the scattered liquid under Seiji's cheek and the boy grinned. "Thank you, Tetsuya-sensei."

The ex-Seirin coach let a small smile at what seems to be a family in front of her. He hadn't seen Tetsuya this happy since Tsukiya was born and to think that he'd fall for his (demon) ex-captain. Oh well, all is good. She took out her apple green phone and texted from under the table.

**FROM:** RIKO

**TO:** JUNPEI-MEGANE

**SUBJECT:** I WON

My win, Junpei. You owe me that date.

**-End-**

**FROM:** JUNPEI-MEGANE

**TO:**RIKO

**SUBJECT: RE: I WON**

What?!

They're together already?!

**-End-**

"What's wrong, Aunt Aida?" asks Tsukiya upon noticing her chuckling to herself.

"Nothing is wrong, Tsuki-kun." She smiled sincerely. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>She spoke too soon for the next happening was the most unexpected and unprepared event for both the Kurokos and Akashis. Apparently her telling one Hyuuga Junpei and him telling everyone he knew about the new found family and it reached the Kuroko Household. Tetsuya dreaded the day he was going to come clean to his parents. It has been around a week and now came November, where they had the tradition to visit the dead. His late grandmother to be precise.<p>

But this time, his father had invited the Akashis for their daily November picnic. This wasn't junior high or college where they'd make remarks and casual talk, this was regarding his relationship with Seijuro and what consequences he might go through since he was 1) newly divorced and 2) has a kid.

So here they were; going to the Kuroko household in semi-formal autumn attire and black yukata for Seijuro. The red head looked pale but he remained his composure as he held the bouquet of

white lilacs and pink roses. It felt like asking Tetsuya's blessings to marry, not some silly high school cliche scene where in they'd come clean on dating. Seiji was equally nervous. His father had warned him of his actions since he found out about the closet incident (stating he was simply predictable to pull out a stupid stunt) so now he was completely avoiding Tsukiya. The teal head had long questioned his actions so he came up with an excuse every now and then. But now, he'll be meeting his soon-to-be step brother's grandparents. They will surely not approved of their fathers' relationship if he acts cold and distance to Tsukiya.

"Shall we go in?"

But before Tetsuya could ring the bell; two dogs barking at the same time beat them to it. The white traditional Japanese house was easy for two alaskan malmalute to slip through and ran towards the teal heads.

Cherry red eyes widened in excitement. "Nigou! Sahn!" He grinned and ran towards them. "Mou, you'll get your clothes dirty." Tetsuya warned however was already petting his dog.

"Akashi-senpai." Tsukiya called out, which was a stab to the younger red head's heart. "Meet Tetsuya Nigou and Tetsuya Sahn." Seiji came forward and eyed the dogs properly. "What a... striking resemblance" he sweat dropped upon comparing the eyes to the older teal head.

"Tell me about it." Says Seijuro warily.

"Ara, you don't have to stand in front that long, please come in." A soft voice came from behind, making the two Akashis jump. "Mizune-san, it's been a while. You look lovely as ever." Says Seijuro and the short woman laughed. "Still suave as ever, Seijuro-kun." She was presence-less.

"It's been awhile,Oba-san." Tsukiya greeted her with a hug. Heterochromatic eyes widened of the woman welcoming them. She was small pale and petite, greatly complimenting the lilac and wysteria designed yukata she wore. Her hair and eyes had the lighter shades of blue. Transcendentally beautiful.

"Irashai. (Welcome)" She smiled at Seiji, and his heart skipped a beat. Was she really an obaa-san?! She looked mid 30' were currently sitting on the tatami whilst Kuroko Mizune stir tea in the most refine manner. "I apologize for the inconvenience, we'll leave in a short time once Kazehaya-kun comes back."

And speak of the devil, a tall lean man appeared in grey suit with a bottle of vintage wine. "Tadaima (I'm home)" he says in a stoic voice, greatly similar to Tetsuya's. Like his name, he was an ebony possessing inky black hair and opaque eyes. Seijuro had already shared small talks with this man but this time...Kuroko Kazehaya seemed more impassive. "Seijuro." He acknowledge and the red head nodded back. To be honest, he was sweating bullets already by the man's blank stare but his eyes softened when he saw the younger red head. "And who might you be?" He says in a friendlier voice, showing emotion. Seiji gulped but remebered his mannners profoundly. "Akashi Seiji, sir." He says and bowed but his hair was ruffled affectinately. "No need to be formal, Seiji-kun. Call me Oji-san." The once emotionless man smiled. Truly Tetsuya got his traits from him, seeing as the teal head was very much fond of kids. Seiji smirked at his father for being already accepted at the Kuroko family. "Hai, Oji-sama."

Seijuro felt a vein popped in his head while resisting to streth both end cheeks of his cheeky son.

"We have set the food in the car already." Tetsuya appeared with Nigou in his head. After a cup of Oolong tea specially brewed by Mizune;.they set off in a small black mini van. As expected, Tsukiya now avoids Seiji.

"N-no! Sahn stop! That tickles!" They were siting next to each other but the two alaskan malmalute became the wall between then. Worst was Sahn licking his owner in every way possible.

"Mou, Sahn not there!" More giggles and Seiji suppresses the urge to strangle the dog for putting dirty thoughts in his mind.

"Were all set." Smiled Mizune and Kazehaya drove off. Seijuro's hands tried to travel towards Tetsuya's waist but the side mirror reflecting opaque eyes says so otherwise.

This was going to be a long ride for the Akashis.

**Hey guys, Pinky here. I have to apologize that the next chapter will be delayed till next week. Stupid finals r coming up.**

**Till next time! Oh and the second dog, Sahn stands for 3**

**(And hopefully I'll b able to write my full lemon.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Picnic with the Phantoms (P2)

**CHAPTER 6**

How long has it been since Seijuro visited his parent's grave? Perhaps it was during the funerals. After his mother and father's death, he only pay respects on the household altars at least once a year. And to think his first grave visit would be be marking his own. He'd be dead soon if the man with dead opaque eyes staring at him by the mirror side. It was blank but Seijuro knew better. Years with Tetsuya and he could tell what those expressions mean.  
>For Kazehaya, he was observing him like those mismatched eyes were mirror to his soul and he felt sort of, well violated.<p>

Seji could be be having a good time but then again no. Two alaskan malmalutes were rousing the back seat and the fur kept getting into his pants and nose. With his short fuse of a temper, he could've easily yelled at them and make them submit. But of course not. That's outrageous as he would never hurt Tsukiya in any manner.  
>'Save for what you did that mind night.' Was what his mind retorted. 'And what your doing today.' That dog Sahn probably read his mind and mischievously wagged his tail, as if dusting it at the redhead's nose. "Ahh..." he tried to covered it with a yawn. "Ah-choo!"<p>

Shit. He did not just do that. He DID NOT just display an act of disgrace of body reflex! Seijuro could already sense his discomfort and sadistically took pleasure. He was his son after all and they both shared annoyance of having no control on their bodies unwanted reflexes. Seiji was sniffling and this caught the older teal head's attention. With a swift movement, his pale arms were around Seiji's waist and lifted him to sit on his lap. "That's no good, Tsukiya-kun." He lightly scolded his son's neglect of his company. Tsukiya muffled an apology before exploding in fits of laughter when the dogs continues to lick him.

Tetsuya sighed before taking out a handkerchief and wipping the red head's nose in a gentle manner. Seiji was frozen when he felt warmth from the teal head but nodded when his Tetsuya-sensei apologized. Such act did not go unnoticed by the two fathers of their household. For Seijuro who scootched in a bit bravely placed an arm on top of Tetsuya's shoulder. On the mirror spotted an image of what he had always wanted and dreamt of; a wholesome family with a certain phantom/s. This was the hidden perfection he strive for. Coincidentally Seiji had shades of blue that can easily mistake him as Tetsuya's own and that's a bonus.

"Otou-sama's smiling creepily." Says Seiji bluntly and Seijuro felt a vein popped at his forehead. This isn't the place to stretch the brat's cheek that' sure. "I'm sure you're father's just happy, Seiji-kun." Says Tetsuya as his palms traveled to meet with the red head's and in no time, he interlaced their fingers together in a securing grip. 'So he noticed.' Seijuro thought. Well, his lover had always been very observational when it came to others and must've sense his discomfort beforehand. Just an assuring glance from those aquamarine eyes was crystal clear for the red head. 'We'll get through this.'

* * *

><p>The sound of crisp leaves cracking was enough to break the trance of the Akashi's as they have reached their destinations. Sure enough they were out of town and into a forest of oak trees and withering sakuras as their withering leaves flew messily with the wind. Heterochromatic eyes widened and extended his palms to catch the fallen autumn leaf. The color had brightly resembled his family, save for that wretched mother of his. His father looked equally amazed as it looks more like a park with the benches but the fartjer they walk, sights of tall gravestones with Kanji letters engraved into it. The older Akashi could already tell that the place has been daily cared for. As each grave they passed by, fresh incense were strong lit and the frames of stoic looking people polished nicely.<p>

"Black hands?" Seiji questioned./p  
>Tetsuya shook his head, guiding the young Akashi to walk with him. "Kuroko."<p>

After a long walk to a small hill top, they found Tetsuya's late grandmother. Seijuro had recognized the similar opaque eyes and withering lavender hair styled with beads of pearls and red chrystanumm. Unlike the other frames, she had a similar warm smile that Tetsuya makes when he unconciously become a mother hen. Sadly the red head met her at least of them GoM during Teiko whenever Atushi, Ryota and Daiki would demand snacks from the old lady or share recipes with Shintarou. The most times he was forced to come was to keep an eye out for Satsuki's cooking lessons. Though the pinkette still kept a bitter taste in his mouth, he gives her credit for learning to cook for her son.

"It's been a while, Obaa-sama." The said child says, gingerly touching the base edges of the grave stone. All together they bowed and prayed. Some time ruby eyes would catch small glimpses of his lover who kept a solem face. If he recalls properly, the old lady died around their summer vacation after their graduation and due to their severed ties during Teiko, none were really informed of her passing though Atasuhi paid respects by sending flowers.  
>"What was she like?" Asked Seiji after their prayers while Tetsuya lays the picnic blanket on a vast space near the grave and Tsukiya, well still has his undivided attention on his dogs. "Well, I wonder." Says Mizune fondly before replacing the stale flowers with Seijuro's boquet.<p>

"Okaa-sama was like me, like Tetsuya and Tsukiya. Though she was a the only lady of the Kuroko clan that time, she was a bit…"

"Presencless?"

"Yes." The older woman chuckled. "As they say, children tend to look for people who have similarities with their parents as their soul mates. Kazehaya still denies it though. He says Okaa-sama is terrifying when she gets angry but later learned not to do the same to me."

Seiji was quiet for a while, letting the information sink. Aside from Tsukiya and what he would look like when he ever gets angry, he thought 'people do that?' For him he definitely did not want another of his father's attitude (someone who considers absolute more than him) or his mother who lost her mind in the midst of perfection. He shuddered. He did not want that at all. Mizune who had sensed his discomfort immediately lightened up. "My, my how rude of me. You shouldn't think of these things yet, Seiji-kun." She says and the boy just nodded before adjusting his eyes at the younger boy throwing a twig at his dogs. "Catch Nigou! Catch!"

Heterchromatic eyes narrowed at the twig before jolting from his position. "Tsukiya no!" he ran after the twig. "That's poison oak!"

* * *

><p>Seijuro dreaded the day that he will want to have his emperor eye back; to foresee whatever threat is on his way. But this, as much as he knew it will come to this, he was mentally unprepared. Though he offered to help his Tetsuya set the picnic, the teal head refused him and the older Kuroko took this chance to have the talk with him. They weren't far from the hill top, just a walk down and into a moist bench. The silence suffocated him as much as the older man huffed a vintage brand of cigarette and offered the red head some. Though Seijuro doesn't particularly smoke unless it was business occasion but he went along with it. Besides, the stick didn't taste as bad as the ones he tried with those grubby clients or company partners. At least it helped him relaxed a bit and prepped him for what he has to say about his relationship with his lover and the want to start a new relationship.<p>

"I'm not bias against those kinds of relationships if that's what you're thinking." Kazehaya blurted out. "Seriously Seijuro? Do you have any idea how many times Mizune or my own mother would talk about your stares at my son whenever he would bring you home? We at least suspected you already had a relationship that time."

Seijuro made an undignified sound of chocking and almost dropping the cigar. "W-what?"

"Tetsuya is his mother's child. He is, as you modern kids put it, asexual." More chocking. "Which the irony is, he is very presencless person. Did you know? People like them feels extremely happy when someone notices them for the first time?"

"Too bad I wasn't the first."

"But _you_ mattered to him."

A chuckle. "Does this mean you approve of us?"

"In a way, yes. Why else would I bring you to this place? It's very special to him which is something you should deeply take in. People like him, like his mother and grandmother should be greatly taken care of, to notice because trust me, they are very good at hiding things that greatly bother them."

"I assure you, Kazehaya-san that I had already waited so long for this and wasted what could've been. I love Tetsuya and I promise with the reminder of my life to give him the same sense of love and protection he deserves."

"I know you will because I sleep with a gun." Seijuro didn't know if it was humor or a threat.

"Of course. So do I have your blessings to pursue Tetsuya?"

"He is an adult, everything beyond his comfort zone is his decision however who I worry most is my grandson, Tsukiya. Satsuki was a fine wife I admit, and my son was partly to blame for her estranged attitude," the red head wanted to protest in Tetsuya's defense but held back, eyes looking down the ground. "But no excuse can make up for what my grandson has to go through. He is but 6, Seijuro. For him to know of what the adult world does is... discomforting. How will you answer to him? He witnessed his mother cheating countless times and unable to tell his father and then all of the sudden he's getting another father and brother. Not that there's anything wrong with you two."

"... I do agree indulging him in a community of same sex marriage will lead quite a number of issues and scandal on their behalf but I can assure you I will not let them be harmed. That's why I wanted to court Tetsuya slowly until the kids are at the right age to learn of such things."

"Your son seems to be more aware of it."

"Seiji I admit is mature for his age but I make sure that he still gets a proper childhood one should have." So give me a chance to give it to Tsukiya too.

Truly Tetsuya's father, he read Seijuro completely. "... Just keep your promises and be loyal to them. That's all we ask."

The red head then felt contentment and all the heavy burden of their relationship came clean. "Though Mizune would still like to speak with you."

Well shit. He spoke too soon.

* * *

><p>The skin of his hands felt like it was burning though he had greatly resist the urge to rub his palms against any rough surface he can find. But that would be unbecoming of an Akashi and Seiji is not one to disappoint. Not to a silly poison oak reaction that is.<p>

After Tetsuya had lightly scolded his son, the younger Kuroko was already on his feet looking for soft, mush ground despite Seiji's protest. "No, it's my fault Akashi-senpai is hurt saving Sahn." He persisted and the older boy sighed. "Then lets look for one together. Was the agreement. Like hell was he going to let Tsukiya wonder off the the cemetery by himself.

At least 10 meters away from Tetsuya and Mizune, the two found themselves in awkward silence while poking parts of the ground save for Sahn and Nigou running all over. Seiji rolled his eyes at those pesky dogs. He hated the disobedient ones most.

"I'm sorry." Says Tsukiya all of the sudden, though cherry red eyes were facing the ground. "I should've been careful."

"Raise your head. This is nothing." Seiji tried to smile. "Rather… I should apologize for being estranged with you."

"I don't need your apology." And those cold words shocked the red head. "I just want to know why you suddenly avoided me. Could it be Akashi-senpai suddenly changed his mind of wanting to be a family with me?"

The use of his words was blank toned but venom was laced. Was this the effect of his parent's divorce? Short fused temper in terms of abandonment issues. "You're wrong. I just," might as well come out with the truth. "Blame myself when you almost suffocated that night. I'm not fit to be your brother, Tsukiya. You should be aware of that."

The phantom child slipped between their gap and held Seiji's hands with muddied ones, easing the poison oak spots. "How stupid of Sei-nii-sama to think of such little things." Tsukiya says with a smiling face, sending a chill down Seiji's spine. "But now we're even."

* * *

><p>The parents traded with their talking partners as soon as the food was set. The mixed aroma of freshly baked cherry pie, jasmine tea, breaded chicken and peas could've calm Seijuro but the knife dangerously positioned by Mizune's nimble fingers. Though the woman was obviously not against him or their relationship; it felt like she her thoughts suddenly became dark at a certain topic.<p>

Making sure her yukata was not dirtied; she sat properly and chopped the sweet leaves off before pouring them both some tea. "It's not every day I find people who still keep traditions." Mizune started, mentioning their yukatas and grave visits in autumn. "I'm sure Okaa-sam would've wanted to meet you in this time."

"Mizune-san?" He looks at her intently and the teal head smiled. "You know too well my son is still recovering after what happened between them and Satsuki." The name was laced with venom. "To see you helping them build their family back is everything I could thank you for however, are you sure you're not taking advantage of anyone's feelings right now?"

"Pardon?"

"As I've known your divorced and currently is Tetsuya, leaving him in a vulnerable state and bit desperate to do whatever it takes to assure Tsukiya that he'll have a whole family again. Your status can benefit them both since my son gives off, well motherly affections to children." She says it all with a gentle face and the red head knew she was much more dangerous than Kazehaya. Well, at least he knew where his lover got his dangerous traits from.

"Indeed it seems that my motives are suspicious but I have no such ideals for Tetsuya. As you've already known, I always had feeligns for him and I wasted years on it. During our marriage lives I had never intervened with him and Satsuki." He sighed, feeling the need to admit more than he should. "But selfishly when I heard their divorce, I bought it upon myself to get him back. We do not see each other as compromising to the incomplete family we have but because we want to give ourselves more chances in terms of love. How silly for adults don't you think?"

"Indeed silly." The atmosphere brightened. "But there's no excuse for love, not even for Satsuki. Well, your reason seems valid enough and as long as you take good care of them then you have our approval."

Seijuro constricted himself to grin but hugged the woman nerveless. He was incredibly happy and Tetsuya who had been watching them is too since his lover won over his parents. Also took him resistance not to kiss Seijuro in front of his parents.

"Oh, but Nigou and Sahn might need to move in with you guys. Wouldn't want Tsukiya lonely right?"

The Akashis learned a lot about the phantoms today; of their scary, threatening and sadistic demeanor behind false façade and the gentle family that will join with them soon. They'd be damn not to endure the many disobedient dogs coming into their household to win the Kuroko's favor. Disobedient ones no less.

**EXTRA**

"Mayu-sempai!"

The silver head typing at his laptop groaned in annoyance. How the hell did he get into the company again? The lively screaming continued Chihiro ducked under his desk when the flash orange passed through.

It irked Chihiro that his co-workers that they greeted Hayama Kotarou casually since the boy won everyone's favor with cheerful attitude. With his presenceless ability and misdirection; he managed to sneak into the toilets.

He damned Tetsuya for the month leave and Seijuro for the threat of not being able to oppose. He already had part of his revenge towards them but karma bit him back in the ass. HARD. The orange haired devil had already terrorized him in high school and college enough and had parted ways in terms of work. HOWEVER, Kotarou just managed to land himself a job in the Akashi Co. as a spokesperson, and Seijuro with Tetsuya means him dealing with the ex uncrowned general.

God what a headache. All Chihiro wanted was to take advantage of his writer's leave and spend a month with his light novels and chocolate lattes. How did Kotarou find out in the first place? A ring from his phone was enough to call his attention.

**FROM:** SATAN HIMSELF

**TO:** CHIHIRO-CHAN 3

**RE:** I know what you did

_How's vacation Chihiro?_

_Kotarou had asked of your schedule and since he was desperate for company, I also gave him a month leave._

_Enjoy your time together._

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Worst was the fact the red head found out that it HE who told of Tetsuya's parents of their newfound relationship and the surprise picnic had obviously caught Seijuro off guard. Well crap, now he wished to be totally invisible.

"Ah that sound!" He felt the cubicle door rattle and silver eyes widened in shock. "FOUND YOU MAYU-SEMPAI~!"


End file.
